


A Fix-It for The Modern Age

by Vanillabeanwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19, 15x20, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel is canon, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Reunions, but from old age, fuck john winchester, various mentions/brief mentions of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillabeanwinchester/pseuds/Vanillabeanwinchester
Summary: They did it. They defeated God. Jack starts his role as God in a good way. The boys find that the Free Will they fought for is worth it in every way.Post-15x19 fix-it and a little bit more.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy
Kudos: 27





	A Fix-It for The Modern Age

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up in a cold sweat this morning and wrote this in my notes app, so it’s kind of rough and just my basic hopes for certain scenes. A couple of choose ur ending versions. This is my attempt at a fix-it because they deserve a happy ending.

Starts with the end scene of 15x19 when they are in the road, when Jack brings everyone back and explains he’s gonna be new God: Shows Dean with a shocked smile, that Jack really is God, that he fixed all this, that they did it: “You did good kid. We’re proud of you.” He shifts, overcome with emotion of finally, FINALLY, being done with all this. And he needs to let Jack know he matters, that he’s family, in the way he has struggled to in the past. He takes a small step forward, not sure if he should touch the God in front of him, but needing to get his attention.

Jack tilts his head a bit. His chest hurts. It reminds him of Cas. The family he’s lost. Thelife he couldve lead. His future tilts out in front of him forever, for all he’s excited and elated for the future they just opened up for themselves, part of him holds onto the truth that it’ll be lonely and bittersweet. They’ve lost so much. He should be greatful. They just defeated GOD, he’s got Sammy, hes got Baby, theres kids running around in the street goddamnit. It’s a win. The Win. A big one. The last one. But it’s not all right. And for once, he wants to be selfish. He doesn’t want to keep being daddy’d blunt little instrument, stuck in a constant cycle of hunting and killing with no reward. They didnt kill God. They defeated him more soundly than in death, without more suffering.

For now he can fix what he has.

He steps closer. He gets a little desperate.

“Kid you gotta know. All that shit I said. I didn’t mean— I-all the shit youve done, for us, for the world.... You’re family right? An honorary Winchester through and through.”

Sam pipes up from behind him, closer than he thought. “You saved us, Jack. You saved the world. That’s on you. We owe you everything. Thank you. You’ll always be a Winchester to us.”

“Family don’t end in blood.” Dean says gruffly. Sam smirks a bit at that.

Jack smiles softly. Something about him is more etheral, beyond their reach, than he’s ever been, but he’s still the kid that has been dogging their steps for years now. “Dean. Sam. Thank you. For everything. You helped me see the world, the world that was worth saving. I love you both.”

*close ups on Dean and Sam hit w that info, u can see the love in their eyes. Is that tears?*

“Yeah we love you too kid” Sam wraps his long arms around Jack. Dean steps in second. He hasn’t done this enough, and might not again, depending on how Jack runs this God shit. He pulls back. “Hey I know you said hands off and everything but. You’ve still got a room with us. Drop in sometime for dinner, or like a movie or somethin’. Ya hear?”

Jack looks at him with a soft glint in his eyes. He doesn’t give an answer to that, and yeah Dean’s not sure he even could, but he needs to let the kid know they still want him.

This should be getting wrapped up. Jack has God shit to do and they’ve gotta get back to the bunker and rest after all the shit of the past few days. Dean imagines his room excitedly, ooh memory foam. And then he’s hit with how quiet the bunker’ll be. His empty single room. Just him and Sam again after a big win like this feels wrong. Maybe they should go out to celebrate. But the idea of having to talk to random strangers in a bar, to have to keep remembering all that they’ve lost to get where they are. No. Hes getting old. Theyre getting old. Theres no interest there. He just wants to curl up in his room and. Sleep. Ignore the pain in his chest that says this is a win but its not a complete win. He doesn’t give voice to the overwhelming tide of pain thinking about the ones who they lost along the way.

(Author’s note: From here a couple options I imagined)  
*****one choice could be Jack tries to make sure to needle out of Dean how to make this win perfect:  
Jack: “I’m going to do *insert God shit to do*.” He pauses quiet, Dean and Sam nod along. Yeah he’s got work to do, they know it. They’re just dragging this shit out. “What are you two going to do now?” 

“Yeah I dunno kid. Me and Sammy are gonna go celebrate maybe. Booze, maybe some tv, the whole thing. Maybe after a fat nap. Actually scratch that, I’m sleeping for 16 hours straight when we get back.”  
Sam huffs a laugh, probably in agreeance. Damn theyre getting old.

“Would that make you happy Dean?”

Dean’s stunned.

He can’t ask for what makes him happy. He doesn’t know really anymore. All he’s known is pushing people away so they dont get too close and he gets them killed. But now? With God gone? He can make his own path now. There’s no more big bad. They defeated the biggest and baddest. They’ve got friends in the high places in Hell. They’ve got Jack now to keep Heaven in line. It’s hard to imagine going to salt and burn a grave right now when you’re the one who help save the entire world, scratch that world’s plural. He feels a little like Tony Stark right now.

If he could choose one thing to make him happy?

The one thing he can’t have.

He knows he’s just kinda standing there emotionally constipated in silence, but he sees the moment that Jack knows what he’s thinking about.

He’s Cas’ kid alright. Freaky unending eye contact. Except right now he knows that God!Jack actually CAN see into his soul right now instead of figuratively. He shifts and coughs a little. He’s gotta know what Dean wants.

He meets Jack’s eyes. “Yeah well. The one thing I want is something I know I can’t have.”

Jack reaches out for Dean’s shoulder and keeps the running eye contact, but it’s full of understanding. “Good things do happen Dean. You deserve to be happy” He says with a knowing glint in his eye.

Freaking omnipotent Gods. Having a son who can sus stuff out like this that fast? Seeing past his bullshit. Let’s just say Dean’s glad he doesn’t have to worry about raising this kid anymore with how much he could pull over on him now.

Jack looks to Sam, whose looking at him pleadingly, seemingly also seeing the same thing there. Jack and Sam have always understood each other more. Sam’s been clear about what he wants—Eileen back. The same thing huh. 

Dean’s chest tightens. The things he couldve had. That he might have- He cuts himself off, too scared of the budding hope in his chest. His breathing gets heavier and he opens his mouth, but he’s too chicken shit to ask. 

Is it selfish to just want him home? To nullify the sacrifice Ca-he gave so they could live, to have him there with him? Just because he said... what he said, doesn’t mean he would even want to come back.

But goddamnit he wants it. Dean pleads with everything he has that he gets to have it.

Jack finally stops the freaky eye contact contest and closes his eyes easily and breaths out softly. He pulses with a little grace around the edges. Sam’s eyes are wide. When he opens them again, he’s smiling that gummy smile. He might be God now, but he’s still that same little Nephilim they found. And raised. The fo-three of them, together. They’re family.

“Take care, Sam, Dean. This is your story now. Write it however you want it. And Dean? Tell him I say hi.” *or something like that*

Dean’s eyes widen.

He holds out two fingers on each hand to Sam and Dean’s foreheads. Blips them back to the bunker. Dean turns once to make sure Sam’s with him and breaths out in a rush when he sees him still next to Baby.

Dean and Sam look at each other for a moment. The simultaneous hope building up and threatening to pour over. Did Jack do it? Could he do it? Sam grabs their bags out of the car and slams the Impala door. Hope has always been a double edged sword. Dean feels like he wants to scramble to the door of the bunker as fast as possible, but also man he could’ve really used the drive home instead of God mojo to suppress the hope budding in his stomach. With one last look back at Dean, Sam opens the bunker door.

*Pan shot of them coming in from behind, looking down from the balcony.*

Eileen is standing next to the war map below them, looking up already as they come rushing in.

Sam hitches a breath. They just smile at each other for a moment, too over come with happiness. She’s alone, but alive.

Dean’s heart pangs. He was so sure the kid got it—

“Sam?” Eileen says imploringly. He splits into a grin and sprints down the stairs to cradle her face and bring her into a gentle kiss, only pulling back a bit to laugh in disbelief.

Dean shifts the bag on his shoulder and pretends he can’t hear the crash when his heart falls into his stomach. Maybe his ask was a little more difficult than Jack could do. The Empty is a different beast. Maybe the deal Ca-he made was more permanant than Jack could fix.

He gets to the bottom of the stairs where Sam and Eileen are embracing and goes over to hug her too when the opportunity arises. The least he can do is be happy for Sam. This is what Jack saw for Sam’s happiness and he gets it now. 

Maybe he just wasn’t clear enough. Maybe he was wrong for being selfish, for asking too much. He’s got the bunker, he’s got the win, he’s got Sammy, a happy Sammy at that. It’s not enough. He’ll make it enough. He shifts around his gargantuan brother to get at Eileen so she can see him, and he stops dead. His eyes shift up at the sudden flash of tan come into view from the library doorway.

Standing at the top of the library stairs is a familiar set of dress shoes, slacks, blue tie, blue-

Dean feels his heart thudding. Cas looks back into his eyes, a small tilt of his lips as he sees Dean. He looks uncomfortable but happy at the same time, like he’s not sure he should be there. He’s wringing his hands a bit and then forces them to his sides.

“Hello Dean.” He says gruffly. God Dean missed that voice. Within seconds he comes to the not-so-new conclusion that he never wants to go without hearing it again.

Dean drops his bag, causing Sam to open his eyes and look to Dean sharply. Dean’s already taken two strides that it took to get to Cas, who was coming down the steps towards him.

(Another note: pick ur adventure)  
***Version 1: Dean just grabs him and kisses him. Sam’s mouth has got to have dropped behind them, but Dean doesn’t give a shit. No shit, Dean didnt fucking tell him anything other than that Cas died for them and seemed fucked up about it more than usual. Kinda out of the blue, that Dean would actually act on his feelings, but Sam’s seen this coming a mile away. He smiles at them and he just shifts Eileen to go with him to his room, arm around her, to leave them some space.

“You gotta know I want you here Cas. So stop with the martyr shit okay? Don’t leave me again. Please. Stay with me.” He says with his forehead to Cas’ (NOT LIKE THE WINCEST VERSION OF 15x20 JFC). Cas sighs, like he’s letting out a breath he didn’t know he was allowed to. “I love you.”

****Version 2: Dean pulls him into a hug. Tightly. Turns his face into his neck. Cas stiffens at first, like he didn’t think Dean would come that close to him after that. Cue Dean pulling back with the biggest smile on his face.

“Hey Cas.”

His eyes flicker to Cas’ lips. They’re standing so close that theyre basically sharing a breath. Cue Cockblock Sammy coming in to hug Cas, of course, he’s happy to see him, they’re friends too. Dean has to take a step back, takes a deep breath in. He goes to hug Eileen while he’s at it, who throws him a knowing look. He’s got to look 7 shades of red right now, but he couldn’t care less. Jack did it. 

Eileen asks, “Sam, Dean.... how?”

Sam smiles towards Eileen and brings his hands up to speak that way too. “All Jack. He took God’s power for himself. He’s setting things right.”

Dean sees Cas smiles indulgently. He knows his son will do a good job.

Sam coughs when he sees Dean looking at Cas and excuses him and Eileen. He can see how close him and Cas are standing and he does Not need to be here for whatever happens next.

Dean starts softly, “It’s good to have you back man. I hoped Jack would-I mean, you heard Sam. Kid did good.” 

Cas looks relieved to hear that, but then looks away. It’s unlike Cas not to keep eye contact with Dean. Unsure of what to say to Dean. Unsure if Dean even wants to hear what he has to say, it he even wants Cas still at the bunker, with him in anyway.

Dean clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck. It’s quiet now that it’s just them. Sams door slammed a minute ago bringing with it any hope of distraction. Just him and Cas. 

He walks into the library, setting himself up like that one time they fought, leaning on one of the tables for support. One of the many times Cas left. 

“I gotta ask. Why’d you do it Cas?” Dean starts.

Cas stops, in the same place he was when they last fought. Cas thinks he’s talking about the love confession. That he didn’t want to hear it.

“Dean I... It was the only way. There was no getting out of there with Billie knocking down the door like that.”

“Cas we could’ve. shit figured something else out! You didn’t have to—” He stops before he works himself up even more, looking down at his boots. It’s still raw and he’s still reeling from everything that’s happened in the last week. He’s not even sure they should be having this conversation right now, but fuck, he’s just so happy Cas is actually back. He’s gotta know.

Cas sighs and steels himself. Dean’s heart rate stays high. “Dean, know that I never would have said anything if I hadn’t been the only way.”

Dean looks up sharply. He’s already lost in this convo. He shouldve grabbed a beer. Or seven.

“Cas what are you—“

Cas fiddles with the end of his coat. He makes himself meet Dean’s eyes. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I don’t have to stay here. I never wanted you to know, I knew it would make things awkward between us. I didn’t think I’d ever be back here to explain it.” 

He sighs. Might as well continue with the truth if that’s what Dean wants to hear. “I have no illusions that it was somethjng you wanted to hear.”

“Cas, stop, wait a minute. I was talking about your self-sacrificing ass continuing to take the shots for me. Choosing to DIE to fix the problems I made.”

Cas turns red. And he brought up something Dean didn’t even wanna talk about. Maybe that means Dean’ll just ignore it. Then he could stay here still, even if it’s not in the way he truly wants. He’s grateful to even be back at all.

“You didn’t even let me say anything before you were fucking off again. Like always. Man I-“

Dean remembers that moment before Cas got sucked up by that evil black goo. He never wants to have that shit happen again. The fact of the matter is that he’s afraid. He’s afraid that despite whatever Cas said, he meant it differently. Or only as a farewell confession, never to be acted upon. He knows what it feels like when you’re near the brink of death like that. The amount of times he’s almost spilled his guts when he knew he was at the end.

That reminder is what has him shifting to his feet, purposefully struding over so he gets in front of Cas. Cas is glued to the spot, eyes wide. He has no idea where this convo is heading.

“You gotta stop trying to leave man. We just got the biggest win we could. Sammy’s here, he’s happy. World’s quiet for once. Jack’s fixing shit up above. Shit, you’re actually here. I’m happ-“ He cuts himself off.

He steps right into Cas’ space. He fiddles for a second and then reaches out and grabs Cas’ right hand with his own.

“Cas I— I want you here man. I need you here, with us. With me. You gotta know that, right?”

They’re standing so close, Cas’ eyes on his. Time to be brave Dean, he thinks to himself. You can choose to be happy. It’s so close he can touch it. And for once, he’s going to be selfish about it. This is his life. No God writing his story anymore. They fought for free will and he damn well gets to use it now.

Cas lets out a soft, “Dean, I’m-“

Dean tries again, he’s gotta get this out so Cas knows. “Everytime you leave man I. I’m lost. When Lucifer offed you last time I. God, I was a wreck. I thought that that time it would stick. And then we got you back, but then all this shit with God and Jack and then you fucking go and die again and I just never had the time or the fucking balls to say—“

He looks down and takes a deep breath. Then he sees their hands intwined. He didn’t even realize he’d done it. But Cas didn’t pull away. He’s been silent this whole time, fingers carefully twined with his, barely even breathing clearly when Dean’s eyes travel back up. He meets Cas’ eyes, and theyre so full of... could that be hope? God he hopes he gets to have this. It gives him a little strength to keep going. 

“I didn’t get to say this back there before you—“ Dean’s chest clenches remembering how Cas most recently died. “Cas I-“ 

He cuts himself off, he’s frustrated by his own emotional constipation and inability to say what he means.

“Dean, its okay, you don’t have to say anything” Cas cuts in, giving him the out. He can see how uncomfortable Dean is. 

“Cas-I do-I gotta, fuck” Before he can overthink it, Dean makes the decision. He brings his free right hand up to cradle Cas’ cheek, stubble roughing against his calloused palms, and gives himself one last look in Cas’ eyes in a silent plea, a silent ask to let him do this, he’s asking him silently goddamnit to Please—a last chance to push him away before he makes a mistake, but he doesnt get anything except for Cas slightly parts his mouth in surprise and thats all Dean needs, he drops his mouth to his. 

They’re kissing. Dean’s heart races, stepping impossibly closer to Cas, tightening his fingers into Cas’ hair and tugging him even closer when Cas doesn’t immediately reject him. Cas’ breath hitches and he stiffens for a quick second, enough to make Dean’s heart skip in fear, and then he fucking melts. He turns his head to deepen the kiss, chapped lips sliding softly but surely against Dean’s own. He’s trembling, or maybe that’s just Dean, they’re both in shock that they get to have this. That this is actually happening. Cas lets go of Deans hand to slide it around his back, pulling him in and Dean slides his other to Cas’ face.

Dean pulls back a bit. Theyre both panting a bit, not going far enough away that theres more than an inch of space between them. He never wants to get farther away. He wants to stay right here for eternity, if he can help it.

“I love you” Dean speaks to Cas’ lips. He meets Cas’ eyes, watery in happiness, bright and smiling.

And Cas smiles wide too. It’s gummy and its beautiful and its all Dean ever wants to see. He can’t help but split into a grin of his own.

“I love you too Dean”

Dean huffs a breath. God, he won’t tire of hearing that. It scares the shit out of him, but he knows it’s the truth. And he’s so goddamn lucky that he gets to have this.

*kissing again, Dean’s so happy, this is what true happiness feels like and he gets to have it!!!! cue them going to canoodle*

Later that night when he’s laying in Cas’ arms, he looks up and imagines he can see the stars through the bunker roof. “Thank you,” Dean says quietly, turns it into half a prayer that he hopes Jack can hear. Cas snuffles a little in his sleep at the sound and Dean turns to him with a small smile on his face. Cas, asleep, hair tousled, rosy cheeks. He gets to have this. And he’s going to take every chance he’s got to keep it close. He hugs Cas tighter for a second and closes his eyes. He sinks quickly into a quiet deep sleep.

(Author’s Note: Version 2 from earlier. Still on the road with Jack)  
***** Dean knows what he wants. Jack is walking away. Dean calls out and makes him turn. Shot of Sam pausing with the Impala door open.

They just took the biggest win they could’ve. Dean breaths in deep once. He’s allowed to be selfish this once. 

“Hey Jack, you uh. bring everyone back? Everyone God poofed when he Thanos snapped? Everything’s back in order?”

Jack stops and turns.

“Cause kid I gotta ask you. I’m begging you. Bring him back.”

*add Sam asking for Eilieen  
*Jack blips them to bunker, let’s run it again.

(Author’s Note: Version 3 that a better writer could writer)

*****Jack gives Dean the tools to go save Cas from the Empty. One last fight. Cas has to become human to get out of the Empty, but there’s no hesitation, not with how Dean’s looking at him, how Dean’s here despite the fact that he had just convinced himself he would never see him again. Hurt comfort back at the bunker when Sam is off with Eilieen and Dean and Cas have the talk. Smoochin happens but it’s more emotionally charged after the fight against the Empty.

The Road to See:

They take a vacation all together. A California beach, toes in the sand, mai tais, all that jazz. Dean thinks Cas looks particularly good in his swim shorts. Sam teases the shit out of Dean when he trips over his own feet when he sees Cas coming out of the water, dripping water and glistening with the setting sun. Eileen’s his only relief, telling Sam he does the same thing with her when she comes out of the shower, so Sam’s face turns red enough to his roots.

Dean and Sam start up the Men of Letters. But they immediately start with Charlie as the first Woman of Letters, whicht they really should have made official with the first version. Her and her girlfriend take Dean and Cas on double dates.

They still go on some hunts, but Jack has done something where there aren’t as many baddies to fight anymore. With Hell and Heaven boarded up or focused on reworking their mottos (just a headcanon I had), bad shit doesnt happen at the degree it did anymore. *sly joke about not even anymore pandemics, or something*

They start opening the bunker up to more and more hunters 

Jody and the girls come to visit and Claire wants to stay, become Woman of Letters and use the bunker as a jump off point. Dean feels older than ever with her there, remembering when he was that eager to be fighting the good fight. He’s glad to see she’s doing well with it though, and is kind of glad he doesn’t have to throw out his back digging up as many graves anymore. He can leave that to the kids. Claire and Cas grow closer and understand each other. When she walks in on them doing some heavy petting one morning while Dean was ‘cooking breakfast,’ after she stops laughing at their red faces, she makes sure to let them know she called this from the start.

Donna comes while the girls there, and cue lots of cute dinners and movie nights (a projector in the warmap room to fit everyone).

One night Jody and Donna slip away while no one is noticing after one of the Fast and Furious movies, Dean’s lost count at which one they’re at. 

Cas notices in the morning that they come out of the same room and Dean sputters when he tells him, but Sam only nods knowingly. Dean really is always the last one to know huh.

With more and more hunters finding out that there’s an opening to come live at a fully warded bunker, with lore books galore, and great water pressure as Dean says, the bunker starts to actually serve as a Men of Letters hub. It serves as a wayward home for so many. Dean’s pretty proud of that. It was too big to just belong to just Dean and Sam anyways.

Montage of Dean and Sam sharing their knowledge of hunting with everyone. It starts with just some questions and then more, and then they’re basically holding meetings and classes. Sam takes to that better than Dean.

Hunters and Alternate Reality world folks, espcially the few that came with kids, listen to Cas recount tales from his lifetime. Dean’s chest tightens adoringly when he sees how much the kids love Cas. Cas just catches Dean watching and despite his confusion, smiles.

They start becoming more of info sharerers like Bobby 1.0 was (Specifically Dean. He takes after his old man—his true father figure, fuck John Winchester). Sam and Dean still hunt, but mostly the local stuff, or if they’re called out. 

Theyre busy after all. 

Dean got a job downtown to get out of the bunker more with all the people there, fixing up cars at a local repair shop. He loves it. 

Cas offered to get a job at the Gas n’ Sip again since, he says, he knows how to do that now, but Dean shuts that down. Cas doesn’t need to work. Dean can’t see him in that uniform again after last time, guilt still gripping his heart. They have a conversation following this, more of a constant back and forth of apologies for the shit they’ve put each other through in the past. That night, Cas makes it very clear in several ways how much he forgives Dean. 

Dean also thinks he kinda likes being able to come home to Cas everynight.

Cas has been journaling his existence. Dean and Sam already finished their Hunting Journals, which are somewhere with Claire and someone else right now. They told Cas he should write down some of the stuff he’s experienced, the different creatures he’s fought, but over several millenia, he ends up writing more tombs about human history he’s experience than anything else. Cas already takes up a whole shelf in the library of just his books. There’s a lot about Dean.

Sam and Eileen are busy too. There’s their wedding that everyone sees coming, but sooner than later never hurts. Dean’s so excited to be best man. He cant say it hurts to see Cas in a better fitting suit, standing on Sam’s side of the altar too. (Dean doesn’t let him wear it for too long.)

Dean cries when he sees Sam crying seeing Eileen coming down the aisle, it’s a whole chick flick. He’ll tease Sam for that later, but Cas tells him he has no right considering the amount of tissues he himself had to give Dean, too. Right now, he’s so happy that Sammy’s happy and getting what hes always wanted.

Sam and Eileen talk to him and Cas soon after the wedding, while everyone has shuffled into different parts of the bunker, someone singing offkey to some song, a few in the kitchen opening yet another bottle of bubbly. They want to move out of the bunker. It’s been long enough. A house with more windows, I can’t take it anymore, Eileen says. Sam adds that it would be nice to have a space for some kids maybe, a dog. They want to get their life started. Dean tears up at that, and Cas grabs his hand. There’s a good hug Sam and Dean share when he let’s him know it’s okay, he’ll always be here for him. Maybe Sam could name one of his kids after his cool uncle.

Dean always knew Sammy wanted to white picket fence life. Wife two kids and a dog and now he’s gonna get it. He’s sad at first, but he knows its the right thing. Sammy won’t be going far. 

Dean and Sammy have a talk before he packs up. They’ve set up their legacy with hunting, here. Hunters safely fighting the good fight, having each others backs now that the Men of Letters has become this hub. It’s a different game now, than the one they were in. Less hunter deaths with the knowldge they learn here. They did good. Its time to move on. Really, actually have a life. 

Dean knows Sammy never really wanted to keep hunting. He says he might even try to go back and get a degree. He’s already signed up for some local community college classes, Sam confesses quietly, like Dean would think it was stupid. Like Dean would be like Dad was about it. Dean claps him on the back and tells him proud of him. Proud of them.

Once theyre gone, Dean takes stock. The bunker is full and running at full capacity, hunters in and out, helping each other. It seems like the bathrooms are always full and actually he’s sick of the mess in the kitchen. 

He gets stares still, him and Sammy always did, from the other hunters who are new to the bunker. Did these two really defeat God? The two guys who saved the freakin world, some hunters still say in awe and before they were sure how to talk to him and Sammy, seeing them too much as legends. But its been years. People see this bunker as their home now. Dean can walk through and get a beer and no one acknowledges him in the crowds besides a nod from those he’s friends with. It’s not necessarily his at all anymore. There are more randos than friends here anymore. A lot of the older crowd started retiring when they saw this place like it was, and got out of here, getting their own places with, fuck, more windows. Maybe Eileen was right. Maybe Dean could take a page from their book.

Him and Cas’ room is still cozy. All their shit, their shared bed. But is this really home anymore? If Sammy can choose to have what he’s always wanted, why can’t he? He’s been pretty about it so far.

Dean goes to his closet and pulls out the ring he’s kept in his hunting duffel for a few months now, collecting dust in his closet since they haven’t had to go hunting in a while. When’s the last time he did? He had a shift at the garage last time Claire invited him to help hit a vamp nest. Months? A year?

Cas opens the door behind him suddenly, closing the door behind him. Dean tucks the box back into the side pocket before he shoots up quickly.

Cas comes over for a peck hello, but pulls back when he sees the weird look in Dean’s eye.

“What’s wrong?”

Dean sits in the edge of the bed and Cas sits with him.

“I’ve been thinking. About leaving. Finding a place with some fucking windows. Getting a place just for us?”

Cas agrees wholeheartedly. They don’t need to be there anymore. These hunters have got it. He kisses him deeply to let him know he agrees. Cas whispers between them that he would love to be able to build a greenhouse. Maybe get into beekeeping.

Dean’s always kind of thought about opening a bar, like in that whirlwind that was him trapped by Michael. But better of course.

They house search and find a beautiful farm house not too far from the bunker. Cas loves the chickens, Dean does not. But he gets to live out some pretty wild cowboy dreams when he finds out theres horses they take care of too. Cas gets his bee boxes, and plants EVERYWHERE damnit cas in the bathroom too? 

Dean ends up openimg his bar, the Roadhouse, in town. Hunters come in sometimes, to see the famed Dean Winchester, but mostly it’s just some locals who dont know who he is. What he’s done. It’s really kind of nice. 

Sam stops by time to time. Brings Eileen sometimes, but mostly she just keeps busy with the kids at home. They stop over for dinner once a month with their two kids, Jess and Mary. Life is so good. 

Dean never truely gives up hunting, but he finds it’s more fun the times he gets back when he can strip Cas down for a steamy shower after digging up graves than coming back to an empty, cold bunker ever did.

Lots of scenes of Dean and Cas being domestic. Lots of stuff Dean can show him about living life on Earth, in a way he never could before. There’s lots of stuff Dean finds he never could do before either, always in the road, in the hunting life.

Cas proposes over a candlelit dinner that Dean set up on the anniversary of meeting Cas in the barn. Dean was gonna use to propose first damnit Cas. He says yes of course though. They get married in a small ceremony with just a few friends/family members. Sam gets back at Dean when Dean cries seeing Cas at the altar.

Claire visits a lot, saying she’s just passing through for a hunt. She stops coming so much uninvited like that once she and Kaia settle down (she’s alive and they’re together in this fuck you CW writers). Then they just come for dinner and sometimes to one up Dean at pool at the Roadhouse.

Jack stops by a few times. He and Cas talk for hours, sometimes w Dean cleaning up after dinner, easedropping. Othertimes he and Cas walk in the fields behind their house, long enough that Dean feels like a homewife who needs to ring a bell on the porch to call the kids in for dinner. Cas helps him reorganize heaven this way. When Jack first came to ask for help, to ask Cas to come back up for a bit to help, Dean’s heart plummets, but he doesnt say anything. Cas just hugs Jack close and shakes his head. He’s mostly human now anyways. Over the years, Cas had said, his grace has dwindled to near nothing without contact w heaven. His place is here now. But he gives Jack some ideas when he sends him on his way again. Dean takes his time that night to show Cas how much he appreciates he’s there, 

Down the road, Dean gets cancer. They’re old enough that Dean never thought he would get this far or to worry about this shit, but his life has been perfect. Cas whispers to him one night in their bed that still has some mojo left and says he can try to cure it, but Dean can’t get himself to ask. Wants to have the full life experience, the human experience. Cas ends up using it to take some of the pain while he goes through it instead. He still is at the bar everyday he can. He still helps take care of those damn chickens, and helps Cas set up his honey stand at the farmer’s market in the summers.

Dean dies on a Thursday. Sam and Cas invite everyone to come for the funeral. Its a huge celebration of life. 

Cas spends more time alone on the farm, taking care of the animals, enjoying life on earth. A few more years down the line, Sam understands immediately when Cas comes over for dinner one night with the house key in hand. Sam and Eileen have been alone in the house for a few years now, the kids old at college and working in the real world. Sam cries as he hugs Cas goodbye after dinner.

Cas still has his wings, even though he hasn’t flexed them in awhile, and he thinks he’ll need some help.  
He sits on the porch and closes his eyes. He prays to Jack. He’s ready.

When he opens them again, the sky has a hazy tint, like when summer days are too hot, but the sun still shines and everythings beautiful. Its a little just too perfect. Cas opens the screen door and pauses to think where he could be. He listens more and he hears the sizzle of pans and maybe a low voice humming to himself.

“Dinner’s ready!” A voice calls out. Dean comes around the corner with a silly apron on, something he always insisted that was gifted to him sometime or another and he didnt want to hurt the feelings of whoever got it for him so thats why he wore it. It makes Cas smile. Dean looks younger than the day he died. They were both old at that point, but this Dean is his soul. Eternally young, eternally beautiful. Cas is sure he must look younger than he did before too, because Dean smiles warmly at him.

“Cas, you coming?” 

Sammy and Eileen join years down the line. Because of freakt heaven magic, and a few of the tips that Cas gave Jack, Sam and Eileen’s house is just next door now. Dean and Sam hug with sad grins when the house plops into place one day and Dean knows Sam’s arrived. They figure out that the Roadhouse is also just down the road, past their parents house, Bobby and his wifes’, and everyone else down the other way.

Dean slings an arm around his brother. “Good to see you, Bitch.”

Sam laughs, genuinely happy. “Jerk.”

They walk into the Roadhouse together that first night (or maybe morning? time isn’t real in heaven). Sam’s happy that the Impala is in heaven to drive them there, but he’s unsure how a car could get into heaven.  
Theyre laughing about something when they walk in, Cas in tow. Carry of My Wayward Son plays in the background from the Jukebox. Sam looks up and stops. Everyone in the Roadhouse is family, someone they saved, or helped, or knew. Freaky heaven magic again makes the room seem normal sized but theres no goddamn way they would all normally fit in the building. Dean smiles indulgently at Sammy and then grabs him by the shoulder to wrestle him the rest of the way in. Ellen’s behind the bar serving Bobby and Mary. Ash is doing something with the Jukebox in the corner, and Jo comes out of the back room. Everyone’s smiling. They clap and cheer for the two of them, three of them with Cas. People they saved and lived happy lives until they end up here clap Sam and Dean on the back, shake their hands. It might be cheesy but god they deserve it.  
“How’re ya Dean? Sam? Good to see ya” Ellen says behind the bar when they sit down. Sam sits next to Mary with a smile, then Dean then Cas who orders for them. Happy chatting, drinks had, everyone is happy. *Pan back away from them to outside the Roadhouse. Its dusk and the lights from the bar warm the outside area. A figure stands just outside, a slightly older looking Jack (but really, has he aged a day?) looking into the window. He smiles for them. Then he turns and walks off, into the darkness. His job (for them) is done.

*Lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no more*

End Credits.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other ideas to add, or comments/corrections, I would love to talk about it!!! Honestly anything is better than we got and I’d love to hear what other people think should fit in. It’s our story now!!


End file.
